fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wendy Marvell/Fabuła
Historia thumb|left|200px|Grandeeney i mała Wendy Wendy została wychowana przez Grandine, Smoka Niebios. To ona nauczyła ją magii Smoczego Zabójcy. Niestety, tak jak pozostałe smoki, zniknęła 7 lipca X777 roku. W dniu zniknięcia Grandine, Wendy spotkała na swojej drodze młodego Mystogana, który przedstawił się swoim Edolańskim imieniem, Jellal. Wędrowali razem przez miesiąc. Pomimo krótkiego razem spędzonego czasu Wendy bardzo się do niego przywiązała, jednakże, gdy Mystogan wyczuł Animie, musiał odejść by ją powstrzymać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 145, strony 12-14 Zostawił więc on Wendy Roubaulowi, który stworzył dla niej całą gildię, by nie czuła się samotna. Saga Oración Seis thumb|left|200px|Pojawienie się Wendy na spotkaniu sojuszu Wendy została wysłana przez swoją gildię Cait Shelter jako delegat do spotkania sojuszników gildii Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale i Blue Pegasus. Jej współtowarzyszka, a zarazem Exceed Carla poszła za nią (czego ona nawet nie zauważyła) z obawy że mała dziewczynka sobie nie poradzi. Dla wszystkich wielkim szokiem było to, iż jej gildia wysłała na tak trudną misje dziecko.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 132, strony 19-20 Wtedy Wendy mówi wszystkim delegatom, że chociaż nie ma ona żadnej szczególnej siły w walce, to jest w stanie wesprzeć ich swoją magią.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 133, strony 3-5 Na miejscu spotkania sojusznicy zostają poinformowani o przeciwnikach jakimi jest gildia Oración Seis i za raz po tym wszyscy ruszają do ataku, po chwili zauważają powietrzny statek Blue Pegasus, który zostaje zestrzelony przez ich wrogów, których napotykają na swej drodze i od razu zaczynają z nimi walkę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 133, strony 8-14 Wendy szybko chowa się za skałą i pozostaje tam przez cały czas trwania bitwy, przygląda się jak jej towarzysze zostają pokonani przez Oración Seis.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 134, strony 5-19 W czasie, gdy Brain chce zakończyć walkę z Drużyną Światła nagle dostrzega ukrywającą się Wendy, to powstrzymuje jego atak i powoduje, iż jest wstrząśnięty. Brain mówiąc o tym że Wendy jest bardzo potrzebna do spełnienia jego planów porywa ją, a Wendy przez pomyłkę chwyta Happyego i razem z nim zostaje uprowadzona do kryjówki Oración Seis.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 135, strony 2-5 Podczas kłótni między członkami Drużyny Światła na temat chorej Erzy, która została otruta podczas walki z Cobrą przez jego węża Cuberosa, Carla stwierdza że Wendy jest w stanie uleczyć Tytanię dzięki jej magii Niebiańskiego Smoczego Zabójcy, nie zastanawiając się długo Drużyna Światła uznaje, że odzyskanie Wendy jest ich największym priorytetem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 135, strony 17-19 thumb|right|200px|Wendy płacze Tymczasem w kryjówce Oración Seis, Brain ujawnia wyjątkową zdolność Wendy do uzdrawiania i każe Racerowi przynieść dużą trumnę do ich lokalizacji.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 136, strony 4-7 Brain mówi Wendy o tym że planuje wykorzystać jej uzdrowicielskie zdolności, aby ożywić osobę znajdującą się w trumnie, lecz ona odmawia pomocy każdemu kto jest "zły". Osobą w trumnie okazuje się być nikt inny jak Jellal Fernandesa, który zna położenie Nirvany, ale jest nieprzytomny. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 136, strony 17-19 Wierząc że Jellal jest Mystoganem, który kiedyś ją uratował, Wendy przeżywa konflikt wewnętrzny ponieważ, nie wie czy go ma uratować czy też nie. Wspomina Jellala jako miłą i opiekuńczą osobę, ale słyszała też o zbrodniach, które popełnił po ich rozstaniu. Chcąc zatrzymać Wendy od opóźniania uzdrawiania i aby uniemożliwić temu, żeby Drużyna Światła miała wystarczająco czasu aby ją znaleźć, Brain oświadcza, że Wendy ma tylko pięć minut, aby zastanowić się nad swoją odpowiedzią, ale także stwierdza że zaszkodzi on Jellalowi jeśli odmówi.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 137, strony 5-9 Chwilę potem Natsu przybywa na miejsce z Carlą, ale jest już za późno ponieważ, Wendy ożywiła Jellala. Wendy mówi, że jest jej przykro za to co zrobiła, i zaraz po tym pada od wyczerpania po uzdrowieniu Jellala.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 138, strony 3-5 Korzystając z okazji, jaką było to iż Jellal zwrócił się przeciw Oración Seis, Natsu bierze nieprzytomną Wendy wraz z Carlą, aby wyleczyć Erzę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 138, strony 9-10 Podczas ucieczki zostają jednak zatrzymani przez Racera, który mówi że ich nie przepuści, ale dzięki Grayowi udaje im się pójść dalej, bo ten postanawia zająć się ich wrogiem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 138, strony 15-19 thumb|left|200px|Wendy ulecza Erzę za pomocą jej magii Po dotarciu na miejsce, gdzie chorą Erzą zajmowali się Lucy Heartfilia i Hibiki Laytis Natsu budzi nieprzytomną Wendy i prosi ją, aby uratowała Tytanię. Ona chętnie się zgadza i robi to, mimo że ma trochę wyrzuty sumienia, przez to że ożywiła Jellala.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 141, strony 6-8 Wendy, wraz ze wszystkimi, nagle spostrzega filar światła wychodzący z ziemi i natychmiast uświadamia sobie, że Nirvana została aktywowana.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 141, strony 12-15 Po wyzwoleniu Nirvany, dziewczynka zostaje ogłuszona przez Hibikiego, aby uniemożliwić jej zmianę przynależności, przyczyną tego było, to że obwiniała się za wskrzeszenie Jellala - przez wpływ Nirvany.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 142, strony 6-7 Hibiki niesie Wendy i razem z Lucy, Happym i Carlą idą za Natsu i Erzą, którzy zmierzają do Nirvany.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 142, strony 10-12 Jednak zostają zatrzymani przez Angel, która ich zaatakowała. Jak Hibiki zostaje ranny, Lucy z obawy o Wendy, natychmiast karze Carli wziąć ją i uciekać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 143, strony 5-11 Później są one pokazane na zboczu góry, gdzie się ukrywają z dala od złego wpływu Nirvany. Po odzyskaniu przytomność, Wendy nadal czuje wyrzuty sumienia, przez ty iż nie jest bardziej przydatna. Wendy podczas rozmowy z Carlą ujawnia jej, iż zna Jellala i że słyszała plotki o jego drugiej połowie Siegrainie. Ona jednak wciąż wierzy, że Jellal jest tym młodym człowiekiem, którego kiedyś spotkała i jest ciekawa czy pamięta ją po tak długim czasie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 145, strony 12-15 thumb|right|200px|Wendy rzuca Troię na Natsu Gdy druga faza Nirvany zostaje odblokowana i jej odnóża zaczynają wychodzić spod ziemi Carla i Wendy szybko wzlatują w górę, gdyż ziemia pod nimi zaczęła się rozwalać. Dziewczynka stwierdza, że powinny udać się do Nirvany i to sprawdzić.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 147, strona 12Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 147, strona 16 Jak tylko lądują na Nirvanie, aby odpocząć, uświadamiają sobie, iż zmierza ona w kierunku ich gildii Cait Shelter.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 148, strony 18-19 Dlatego też chcąc to powstrzymać idzie znaleźć i pomóc członków Drużyny Światła. Odnajduje Natsu, który jest z innymi członkami drużyny i leczy go z trucizny, jak również rzuca na niego Troię, aby tymczasowo ulżyć mu od jego choroby lokomocyjnej.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 152, strony 12-19 Wendy wciąż wierzy, że to jej wina, iż Nirvana została aktywowana i uważa, że Jellal mógłby coś wiedzieć w jaki sposób ja zatrzymać. Mówi innym, że musi coś sprawdzić i się oddala.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 153, strony 7-8 Razem z Carlą, Wendy zaczyna szukać Jellala i upewnia się, iż miejscem docelowym Nirvany jest Cait Shelter. Kiedy Carla staje się zbyt wykończona, aby lecieć oboje postanawiają kontynuować poszukiwania na piechotę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 153, strony 18-19 Wkrótce odnajdują Erzę i Jellala i odczuwają po tym ulgę, tymczasem druga osobowość Braina Zero się budzi i z łatwością pokonuję Natsu, Graya i Lucy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 157, strony 2-3 Zero aktywuje Nirvanę i strzela w gildię Wendy, kiedy wydaje się że nadzieja na uratowanie Cait Shelter jest stracona pozostałym magom z Drużyny Światła udaje się zatrzymać Nirvanę za pomocą strzału z Magicznego Bombowca - Christiny. Hibiki przekazuje wszystkim, za pomocą telepatii, sposób na zniszczenie Nirvany, który wymaga sześciu magów z destrukcyjną magią. Magowie muszą zniszczyć kryształy Lacrimy, znajdujących się w każdej z nóg Nirvany, co spowoduje zatrzymanie jej działania. Choć na początku brakuje im wystarczającej ilości ludzi; Natsu, Gray and Lucy ponownie powstają, aby uchronić Cait Shelter od zniszczenia.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 157, strony 4-20 Wraz z Erzą i Jellalem i Ichiyą Vandalay Kotobukim jest ich łącznie szóstka, którzy będą potrzebni.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 158, strony 2-5 thumb|left|200px|Wendy niszczy Lacrime Jellal po usłyszeniu tego że Natsu ma zamiar zniszczyć Lacrime, którą chroni Zero, pyta Wendy czy mogłaby leczyć Salamandera w dowolnym momencie w czasie walki jego z Zero. Wendy odpowiada, że nie może nadmiernie używać swojej magii, więc Jellal potajemnie udaje się do miejsca, gdzie Natsu walczy z Zero, aby wręczyć mu Płomień z Rebuke.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 158, strony 9-11Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 159, strony 6-13Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 159, strony 14-15Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 159, strony 16-19 Z tego powodu, Wendy idzie do szóstej Lacrimy, którą miał się zająć Jellal.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 159, strony 13-16 Sześciu magów udaję się do wyznaczonych miejsc, żeby zniszczyć kryształy, wygrać z zatrzymaniem Nirvany i uchronić Cait Shelter i resztę świata.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 161, strony 1-17 Wendy niszcząc swoją Lacrime nauczyła się swojego pierwszego ofensywnego zaklęcia jakim był Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka. thumb|right|200px|Wendy dziękuje Natsu Gdy Nirvana zaczyna się walić Wendy i Carla, dzięki pomocy Jury bezpiecznie wydostają się z niej. Wendy jest szczęśliwa widząc bezpiecznych zarówno Natsu i Jellala, których uratował Hoteye. Dziewczynka podbiega do Natsu, przytula go i dziękuje mu za to, że dotrzymał obietnicy, którą wcześniej złożył.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 162, strony 4-9 Niestety szczęście nie trwa długo, gdyż pojawia się Rada Magii i aresztuje Hoteye i Jellala, Natsu i Wendy mogą tylko protestować wobec okrucieństwu Lahara.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 162, strony 13-20Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 163, strony 2-15 Później, po odpoczynku i regeneracji swoich sił, Roubaul osobiście dziękuje Drużynie Światła za powstrzymanie Nirvany, po czym Natsu wraz z drużyną The Trimens próbują świętować zwycięstwo. Jednak Gildia Cait Shelter się do tego nie przyłącza, a jej mistrz wyjawia szokującą prawdę o nich, mówi iż ich gildia nie jest prawdziwa i że składa się z oryginalnych ludzi Nirvit, którzy czuwają jako duchy, aby chronić Nirvanę przed ponowną aktywacją. Przerażona Wendy próbuje powstrzymać ducha Roubaul przed zniknięciem, ale to jest bezskuteczne, gdyż jej znak gildii także znika. Erza jednak pociesza dziewczynkę i każe jej pójść ze wszystkimi do Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 164, strony 2-20 Na łodzi, która zmierza do Fairy Tail, Wendy patrzy na Natsu, który czerpie przyjemność z przemieszczania się transportem. Mówi mu że efekt działania Troi zaraz zniknie i przestanie działać jeżeli będzie stosować te zaklęcie za często. Wendy wyraża swoją radość z przybycia i dołączenia do Gildii Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 165, strony 2-3 Po przybyciu do gildii szybko staje się popularna przez swój ładny wygląd i jej zdolności Smoczego Zabójcy. Gildia z radością wita ją i Carlę i od razu organizują powitalną imprezę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 165, strony 7-15 Saga Daphne Notka: Wydarzenia w tej sadze miały miejsce tylko w anime i nie stanowią podstawy fabuły. Saga Edolas thumb|left|200px|Wendy spotyka ponownie Mystogana Kilka dni później, po przeniesieniu się do żeńskiego akademiku Fairy Tail "Wróżkowe Wzgórza", Wendy i reszta gildii słyszą o powrocie Gildartsa Cliva.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 165, strony 16-20 Później dziewczynka rozmawia z Lucy o zniknięciu smoków. Gdy Happy chce dać Carli złapaną przez niego rybę ta naskakuje na niego, a Wendy ją za to upomina.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 167, strony 4-7 Kilka chwil póżniej, po tym jak Carla wyszła z gildii, Wendy zaczęła jej szukać, a gdy ją znalazła chciała z nią porozmawiać, o tym że powinna być bardziej koleżeńska. Rozmowę przerwał im nadchodzący Mystogan, mówi jej, że jest tym "Jellalem", który podróżował z nią 7 lat temu. Ich spotkanie nie trwa długo, ale Mystogan mówi jej o tym, iż Anima była zbyt potężna, żeby mógł ją zatrzymać i ostrzega, że życie wszystkich mieszkańców Magnoli jest zagrożone. Wendy oświadcza, że idzie ostrzec Fairy Tail o nadciągającym niebezpieczeństwie, ale jak już dobiega do gildii, nagle wszystko zostaje wciągnięte do nieba.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 167, strony 11-20Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 168, strona 1Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 168, strona 7 thumb|right|200px|Wendy i jej wersja z Edolas Kiedy jest już za późno aby ostrzec gildię, a wszystko w okół znika, Wendy spotyka Natsu i mówi mu o wszystkim. Za chwile zjawia się Carla i stwierdza, że ich magia Smoczych Zabójców pomogła im i dlatego nie zniknęli. Następnie opowiada im o równoległym świecie Edolas.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 168, strony 10-22 Natsu mówi Wendy o swoim planie, aby udać się do Edolas i uratować gildię, a ona się z nim zgadza. Gdy trafiają do Edolas są zdumieni, że wszystko w okół jest inne, a szczególnie są zaskoczeni widząc gildię Fairy Tail w tym świecie. Wendy widząc Edolańską wersję Lucy jest bardzo zszokowana.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 169, strony 1-20 Szybko uświadamia sobie, że wszyscy z Fairy Tail w Edolas są nadal miłymi osobami pomimo bycia innymi, a nawet odkrywa, że ma swojego własnego równoległego odpowiednika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 170, strony 4-7 Edolańska wersja Wendy tłumaczy jej, że ich gildia uważana jest przez Królestwo w Edolas jako jedna z mrocznych.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 170, strona 13 Później, po tym jak Fairy Tail z Edolas odmówiło pomocy w doprowadzeniu ich do stolicy, Wendy wraz z Natsu wyruszają w drogę, aby uratować swoich przyjaciół. Gdy atakuje ich olbrzymia żaba, dowiadują się że nie mogą używać swych magii, na ratunek przychodzi Lucy z Edolas, która mówi im, że zaprowadzi ich do stolicy, Wendy jest zarówno tym wstrząśnięta i szczęśliwa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 171, strony 16-19 Gdy docierają do miasta Louen, zakupują sobie do obrony magiczną broń.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 172, strony 2-4 Później jak natrafiają na królewskich żołnierzy z Edolas pragnący ich aresztować, Wendy otwiera swoją magiczną broń uwalniając przy tym ogromne tornado, które przenosi całą grupę daleko, umożliwiając im przy tym ukrycie się przed żołnierzami. Nagle zauważają, iż Edolańska armia próbuje aresztować Lucy z Ziemi, są zszokowani, kiedy ta uwalnia się od nich używając swojej magii, dzięki niej udaje im się uciec z miasta.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 172 , strony 9-18 thumb|left|200px|Wendy łapana przez Królewską Armię Przybywając do miasta Sycca, grupa postanawia zostać na noc. Następnego dnia zdenerwowana Lucy zauważa, iż jej odpowiednik z Edolas znika, znajduje list, w którym Ashley informuje ich jak mają dojść do Królestwa. Chwile po tym spacerują po mieście, Lucy kupuje sobie książkę o historii Edolas, a Wendy jest zdziwiona tym jak szybko przeszło Heartfilii zdenerwowanie na Ashley, po kupieniu nowej rzeczy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 173, strony 2-9 Po tym jak słyszą, iż Królewska Armia ma zamiar rozpakować Gigantyczną Lacrime (co uważają za mieszkańców Magnolii) postanawiają jak najszybciej dostać się do Królestwa. Widząc lądujący statek, Natsu wpada na pomysł, aby go ukraść. Ten pomysł jest jednak natychmiast odrzucony, przez tą samą osobę, która go zaproponowała, po tym jak Wendy przypomina mu, że nie może używać Troi w Edolas. Po nie udanej próbie wezwania Lokiego przez Lucy, Wendy i Natsu postanawiają sami zająć się Królewską Armią, magiczną bronią, którą wcześniej nabyli. Jednak zostają pokonani w kilka sekund. Gdy już mieli zostać aresztowani, na ratunek przybył czterokołowy pojazd, który pomaga grupie uciec. Okazuje się, że ich wybawicielem jest Natsu z Edolas, który zabiera ich do stolicy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 173, strony 11-20 thumb|200px|Wendy przyczepiona do maszyny, która wysysa jej magiczną energię. Po nieudanym planie, dostania się do zamku Królestwa, aby zdobyć informacje na temat tego jak uratować swych przyjaciół, Wendy wraz z Natsu i Lucy zostają złapani przez Erzę Knightwalker.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 175, strony 13-16 Będąc w więzieniu jest zszokowana, kiedy słyszy, iż na Lucy ma być wykonana egzekucja i nie może uwierzyć, że Carla i Happy ich zdradzili.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 176, strona 1Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 176, strony 3-5 Później ona i Natsu zostają podłączeni do kamienia z wyrzeźbionym na nim smokiem, który wydobywał z nich magiczną energię Smoczych Zabójców.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 179, strona 11 Następnie Wendy zostaje uratowana przez Graya i Lucy, ze łzami w oczach mówi im, że Magia Smoczych Zabójców, która została z nich wyssana będzie użyta do zasilenia gigantycznego działa, które przyśpieszy unoszenie się wyspy z gigantyczną Lacrimą, aby zderzyć ją z Extalią, powodując zniszczenie stolicy Exceedów jak i zabicie ich przyjaciół. Dzięki temu, magia Extalii i Fairy Tail zmiesza się i spadnie na Królestwo Edoras. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 180, strony 16-20 Kiedy pojawia się Natsu grupa postanawia podzielić się na dwie części. Wendy mówi Carli, że Natsu i reszta zatrzymają Lacrime, a one muszą polecieć do Extalii, aby ostrzec jej mieszkańców przed nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwem i namówić ich do ewakuacji. Carla nie zgadza się z jej planem, mówiąc jej że nie obchodzi ją co stanie się z Exceedami. Wendy upomina ją i tłumaczyjej, że tu nie chodzi o to, czy ktoś jest człowiekiem, czy przewyższającym ponieważ są to nadal żywe istoty, którym trzeba pomóc.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 181, strony 5-7 thumb|left|200px|Wendy i Carla zaatakowane przez Exceedów Wendy i Carla szybko docierają do Extalii i próbują przekonać wszystkich do ewakuacji. Jednak Exceedzi pokazują swojązażartośći poczucie wyższości, mówiąc, że królowa będzie ich chronić, i że nie potrzebują ochrony niższej klasy. Wendy mówi im o Nichiyi, który został przemieniony w Lacrime, z tego powodu każdy z Exceedów jest wściekły i zaczynają rzucać kamieniami w nią i Carlę, która jest obecnie uważana za jedną z "Upadłych". Wendy za wszelką cenę stara się chronić Carlę i mówi wszystkim, o tym że Carla jest wciąż jedną z Exceedów, mimo że uważana jest za upadłą.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 186, strony 2-7 Kiedy Działo Smoczego Łańcucha zostaje uruchomione i Lacrima zbliża się do Extalii, Wendy wraz z innymi magami robi wszystko, aby spróbować odepchnąć ogromną Lacrime, aby ocalić swych przyjaciół i Exceedów. Kiedy Lacrima znika, pojawia się Mystogan i tłumaczy wszystkim, że dzięki temu, iż udało im się wstrzymać działo, on za pomocą odwrotnej animy wysłał uwięzionych w Lacrimie przyjaciół z powrotem do domu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 189, strony 4-17 Kiedy Władca Edolas uruchamia swojego Dorma Anim opancerzonego smoka, Wendy, Natsu i Gajeel zadają mu jednolity atak, który powala smoka na ziemię.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 190, strona 6 Następnie Smoczy Zabójcy mówią wszystkim, że zajmą się fałszywym smokiem, podczas gdy inni będą chronić Exceedów i walczyć z armią pod dowództwem Knightwalker.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 190, strony 14-19 Wendy rzuca na Natsu i Gajeela zaklęcia Vernier, aby byli szybsi i Arms, żeby zwiększyć ich siłę. Faust stara się powstrzymać Wendy, strzela w nią namierzającymi pociskami, ale dzięki Natsu, które je powstrzymał nie udaje mu się to. Kiedy król ma ponowny zamiar wystrzelenia pocisków, Gajeel mu przeszkadza, ale zostaję trafiony ogonem Dorma Anim. Król jest zaskoczony, gdy Natsu je ogień z eksplozji pocisków i kiedy Gajeel zaczyna jeść ogon opancerzonego smoka. Nagle Dorma Anim zmienia kolor, a Faust oświadcza, że zamierza "zniszczyć ich ducha walki".Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 191, strony 2-13 thumb|200px|Straszne??? thumb|200px|Bardzo straszne Nowa forma Dorma Anim daje mu ogromny wzrost mocy, przez co Smoczy Zabójcy zaczynają przegrywać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 192, strony 11-12 Gajeel postanawia spróbować innej taktyki, stwierdza że jak dotąd nie wykorzystywali oni pełnej mocy, ponieważ nie wiedzieli co może się wydarzyć. Następnie wszyscy trzej używają wspólnie Smoczych Ryków, niestety nie przynosi to im żadnego efektu, dlatego że Dorma Anim podskoczył w górę. Faust ogłasza swoje zwycięstwo, mówiąc Smoczym Zabójcom że chociaż będąc nieograniczonymi magami, to muszą uważać, bo kiedy ich magia się skończy to jej regeneracja zajmuję im trochę czasu. Natsu wstaje i mówi innym, żeby się nie podawali, bo w razie potrzeby użyje "jutrzejszej magii". Zaraz po nim wstaje Gajeel i przygważdża Dorma Anim do ziemi i mówi Natsu, aby go zaatakował ponieważ tylko on może to zrobić. Wtedy Natsu mówi Wendy, aby użyła na nim swojego Smoczego ryku, aby zwiększyć jego prędkość, dzięki czemu przebija się przez Dorma Anim i kończy walkę z Faustem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 194, strony 4-25 Nadi mówi Natsu i Gajeelowi i Wendy o rozmowie Mystogana i Pantherlilyego, wszyscy troje decydują się wziąć winę na siebie i być zła siła, którą początkowo miał być Mystogan. Pojawiają się na ulicach Edolas, Wendy jako demoniczny sługa próbuje przestraszyć małe dziecko. Dziecko jednak się jej nie boi, aż nagle za jej pleców pojawia się Gajeel, a dziecko ucieka w popłochu. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 196, strony 11-14Kiedy Anima wysysa całą magię z Edolas, Wendy i reszta zostają wysłani z powrotem do domu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 197, strony 15-19 Saga Wyspa Tenrou thumb|left|200px|Mest pyta Wendy czy zostanie jego partnerką Po powrocie z Edolas Fairy Tail robi powitalne przyjęcie, aby uczcić powrót Lisanny, na niej Wendy zauważa zminę fryzury Juvii na starą i komentuje, że wygląda na smutną. Jest ona potem świadkiem walki pomiędzy członkami gildii. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 200, strony 4-10 Dzień później Carla chwali się Wendy o tym że zaczeła trochę kontrolować swoją moc Przewidywania Przyszłości.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 201, strony 9-11 Następnego dnia po ogłoszeniu uczestników do egzaminu na maga klasy "S", Carla mając złe przeczucia co do niego mówi Wendy że "absolutnie nie może się w to wydarzenie zaangażować". Wendy, ze smutną miną, odpowiada, że nikt nie chciałby nawet, żeby była czyimś partnerem. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 202, strona 14 Nagle ku jej zaskoczeniu, pojawia się Mest i prosi ją, aby została jego partnerką i użyczyła mu swej mocy, co bardzo rozdrażnia Carlę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 202, strona 15 Mest tłumaczy im, że z siłą Niebiańskiego Smoczego Zabójcy w końcu uda mu się poznać świat Magów klasy S, wtedy Carla mówi Wendy, że nie ufa takim dziwakom, lecz dziewczynga uważa go za miłego fceta. Ich odmienne zdania powodują, to że obie przestają się do siebie odzywać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 207, strony 4-7 thumb|200px|Wendy płacze po przegranej z Grayem i Lokim Kiedy statek dopływa do wyspy, Makarov wyjaśnia uczestnikom zasady pierwszej części egzaminu na maga klasy "S". Po rozpoczęciu Wendy wraz z Mestem muszą pozostać na statku przez pięć minut, a przyczyną tego są runy Freeda, które wcześniej rozprowadził po całym pokładzie. Jak tylko runy przestają działać, mimo niekorzystnej sytuacji ona i Mest znikają z łodzi i przybywają na wyspę przed Lucy i Caną.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 203, strony 6-16Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 203, strona 18 Później, Wendy stoi nad Mestem i jak tylko się budzi, mówi mu o tym, że przegrali z Grayem i Lokim, z tego powodu Wendy zaczyna płakać, ponieważ myśli że nie była wystarczająco silna, aby mu pomóc.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 207, strony 8-10 Mest pociesza dziewczynkę i pyta jej czy wie dlaczego ta wyspa nazywana jest świętą ziemią Fairy Tail, proponuje aby się po niej rozejrzeć.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 207, strony 20-23 thumb|200px|left|Mest ratuje Wendy przed atakiem Azumy W końcu Carla i Pantherlily docierają na wyspę i natychmiast przesłuchują Mesta, ponieważ uważają, że jest podejrzaną osobą. Wendy próbuje ich powstrzymać, ale oni każą trzymać się jej od niego z daleka. Po tym jak Pantherlily mówi Mestowi, że nie jest członkiem gildii gdyż Mystogan nie wziąłby sobie żadnego ucznia, Mest teleportuje się do Wendy łapie ją i ratuje od ataku jednego Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium, Azumy. Mest ostatecznie przyznaje się, że nie jest z członkiem Fairy Tail, tylko pracuje w Radzie Magii i to na jej zlecenie miał prześlizgnąć się do gildii, aby dowiedzieć się o wszystkich jej brudnych sekretach. Mest mówi o statku Rady, który był w pobliżu wyspy, ale Azuma niszczy go z łatwością i przygotowuje się do walki z Mestem, Wendy i Pantherlilym i Carlą.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 213, strony 9-19 thumb|200px|Wendy wspomaga w walce Pantherlilyego Podczas gdy Pantherlily zaczyna walkę z Azumą, Wendy używa swej magii, aby zwiększyć jego szybkość i siłę ataku. Następnie dziewczynka prosi Mesta o pomoc, choć ten nie chętnie się zgadza, teleportuje ją i siebie za Azume, podczas gdy jest on rozproszony. Wendy przygotowuje się do użycia swojego Smoczego Ryku wprost na przeciwnika, lecz Azuma zauważa ten atak i twierdzi, że jest żałosny po czym pokonuje wszystkich, przyzywając ogromną wieżę ognia. Po tym Wendy ląduje na ziemi nieprzytomna.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 214, strony 9-15 Kilka chwil później Natsu znajduje Wendy budzi ją i pyta się kto jej to zrobił, nagle dostrzega Mesta, chwyta go za ubranie i obwinia za wszystko, ale Wendy powstrzymuje Salamandra mówiąc mu, że Mest jest z Rady Magii. Następnie grupa widzi na niebie Capricorna uwalniającego liczne bańki, z których do ataku na nich wyłaniają się członkowie Grimoire Heart.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 215, strony 9-11 Natsu z łatwością pokonuje przeciwników, a w tym czasie Wendy zauważa, że Mest zniknął. Martwiąc się Pantherlily pyta Wendy, czy może uleczyć własne rany, na co ona odpowiada że nie. Gdy Zancrow się zjawia dziewczynka patrzy jak pokonuje swoich członków gildii, za to że nazwali Natsu silnym. Następnie Zancrow uwalnia swe czarne płomienie na Natsu, Wendy ostrzega Salamandra mówiąc, że płomienie ich przeciwnika nie są zwykłe, po czym on zauważa że nie może ich zjeść.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 217, strony 4-14 Później Wendy zostaje zaatakowana przez ognia Zancrowa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 218, strona 6 thumb|left|200px|Wendy próbuje uleczyć Natsu Jakiś czas po zakończonej walce Zancrowa i Salamandra, zmęczona Wendy leczy Natsu i Makarova, czemu bacznie przyglądają się Happy, Carla i Pantherlily. Dziewczynka jest zmieszana, bo nie wie dlaczego jej magia nie działa na Natsu. Makarov mówi jej żeby przywróciła szalik Natsu do poprzedniego stanu, bo zła magia, którą jest przesiąknięty przeszkadza w jego leczeniu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 221, strony 2-3 Jakiś czas później Natsu budzi się z czego cała grupa się cieszy. Dziękuje Wendy za to, że przywróciła jego szalik i ubrania do poprzedniego stanu. Natsu mówi wszystkim, że czuje osobę, którą wcześniej spotkał na wyspie Galuna i pyta Wendy czy też może ją wyczuć, a ona odpowiada mu, że nie może wyczuć niczyjej lokalizacji, przez to że wyspa Tenrō jest wypełniona wieloma zapachami. Salamander stwierdza, że ta osoba jest blisko, po czym zaczyna do niej biec, mimo że Wendy próbowała go powstrzymać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 222, strony 18-19 Wendy jest później widziana jak wita Natsu i Lucy po powrocie do jej lokalizacji. Kiedy Doranbolt (bo takie jest prawdziwe imię Mesta ) teleportuje się z powrotem na wyspę Tenrō, mówi Wendy żeby się nie martwiła bo pomoże wszystkim z Fairy Tail się z niej wydostać. Ku jego zdziwieniu Wendy jednak odmawia i mówi mu, że wyspa jest świętą ziemią Fairy Tail i miejscem spoczynku pierwszej mistrzyni gildii Mavis, a oni nie mogą pozwolić by gildia Grimoire Heart ją zniszczyła. Potem dostrzega ogromne chmury formujące się w oddali, i mówi że powietrze sprawia, że czuje jakby niebo miało spaść na ziemię.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 228, strony 22-26 thumb|200px|Wendy w ubraniu od Virgo Wendy jest widoczna potem jak wraz z Natsu i Lucy, próbują przekonać Doranbolta opóźnienia wystrzału Etheriona przez Rade, dopóki nie pokonają Grimoire Heart.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 231, strony 4-5 Przed tym Wendy widzi jak Lucy przebiera się w ubranie od Virgo i pyta jej się czy nie miałaby czegoś dla niej. Gdy Carla wraca, ona, Lucy i Natsu próbują się dostać do ich obozu, ale zostają zatrzymanie przez członka Grimoire Heart Bluenota Stingera.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 231, strony 14-17 Następnie Wendy leży na ziemi i jest zszokowana siłą jaką posiada Bluenote.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 232, strony 3-5 Jest zaskoczona, kiedy Cana Alberona przybywa z zamiarem walki z Bluenotem, aby ich uratować.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 233, strona 2 Dziewczynka patrzy jak Natsu używa swojego Smoczego Ryku w ziemie, aby zaatakować Stingera i dać Canie szanse na użycie Blasku Wróżek. Niestety zaklęcie się nie udaje, a grupa patrzy jak Cana jest obezwładniona przez Bluenota. Wendy jest szczęśliwa i oddycha z ulgą, kiedy na ratunek przychodzi im Gildarts i zatrzymuje Bluenota przed atakowaniem ich.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 233, strony 8-17 Gdy Azuma niszczy Wielkie Drzewo Tenrō, Wendy wraz ze wszystkimi członkami z Fairy Tail pada na ziemie z wyczerpania.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 236, strona 2 thumb|left|200px|Natsu, Lucy i Wendy widzą rannych przyjaciół Po tym jak Erza wygrywa z Azumą, Wendy i inni wracają do obozu, są zszokowani widząc rannych przyjaciół. Wendy mówi, że musi użyć jak najszybciej uzdrawiającej magii, ale Lisanna, Happy i Carla ją powstrzymują, stwierdzając, że dziewczynka powinna odpocząć, ponieważ nie da rady wyleczyć tylu osób, a poza tym już nadużywała tej magii. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 239, strony 4-5 Deszcz dalej pada, co komentuje Levy razem z Lucy, podczas gdy Pantherlily zaczyna drżeć, jego przyjaciele Exceedzi dochodzą do wniosku, że boi się piorunów. Natsu w tym czasie wstaje i mówi Lucy i Happyemu, że powinni pójść i pokonać Hadesa. Chociaż Happy wydaje się być bardzo entuzjastyczny, to Lucy jest tym faktem bardzo zaskoczona. Happy mówi jej, że to dlatego że są w tej samej drużynie, na co Lucy odpowiada mu, że wie o tym i sądzi że Freed bardziej by się do tego nadawał niż ona. Freed tłumaczy jej że nie może iść ponieważ musi zabezbieczyć teren Jutsu Shiki, wtedy Bickslow stwierdza, że obrone obozu powinni zostawić im. Wendy wstaje i mówi, że też powinna pójść z Natsu i resztą. Lily również się zgadza pójść walczyć z Hadesem mimo, że obawia się pogody, natomiast Levy i Lisanna decydują się zostać w obozie, aby pomóc Freedowi z Jutsu Shiki i bronić rannych przyjaciół. Wendy razem z drużyną Natsu docierają do statku Grimoire Heart, będąc gotowi do walki.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 242, strony 1-4, 16-19 Hades zaprasza drużynę Natsu do konfrontacji z nim, jak tylko będą gotowi. Wiedząc o tym, iż Hades pokonał Makarova, grupa dalej chce się z nim zmierzyć. Natsu mówi Happyemu, Carli i Pantherlilyemu, aby przeniknęli do sterowca, znaleźli źródło jego zasilania i zniszczyli je, aby zapobiec start statkowi. Excedzi godzą się na to i udają się do zęzy statku, podczas gdy Gray tworzy schody wykorzystując magię lodowego tworzenia, umożliwiając przy tym grupie wejście na sterowiec Grimoire Heart. Każdy z nich godzi się walczy od samego początku przy użyciu całej ich mocy. Natsu zaczyna atak na Hadesa używając przy tym kuli ognia, niestety zły mag z łatwością tego unika. Jednak to okazuje się przykrywką dla Graya i Erzy, aby mogli się do niego zbliżyć będąc gotowi do ataku, kiedy Lucy przyzywa Taurusa, wszyscy troje uderzają go od razu. Wendy stoi z tyłu i wspiera ich przy użyciu swej magii, zwiększając ich prędkość, siłę ataku i obronę. Erza i Gray napierają na atak, ale Hades im w tym przeszkadza przy pomocy łańcucha łapie Erzę i uderza nią w Graya. Natsu korzysta z okazji i atakuje Hadesa Skrzydłami Ognistego Smoka. Hades po ataku, łapie Natsu łańcuchem, ale Erza go przecina i uwalnia Salamandra. Gray tworzy lodowy młot i uderza Natsu, wystrzeliwując go w kierunku Hadesa. Lucy przyzywa Scorpio, który używa Piaskowego Bustera wtedy Wendy używa Niebiańskiego Smoczego Ryku, te dwa ataki otaczają Natsu tworząc Unison Raid, wzmacniając atak Smoczego Zabójcy, dopóki ten nie uderza w Hadesa Ostrzem Rogu Ognistego Smoka. Po tym Hades uderza mocno w ściane, wydaje się, że grupa odniosła zwycięstwo.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 243, strony 1-16 thumb|200px|Wendy nagle znika Hades jednak szybko odzyskuje siły i wygląda jakby był ledwo co dotknięty wcześniejszym atakiem, mówi do grupy, że popełnili błąd obierając go sobie za przeciwnika. Pyta potem ich, czy skończyli już "rozgrzewkę", przez co grupa jest w ogromnym szoku. Hades potem krzyczy "Katsu", obierając sobie za cel Wendy, która nagle znika pozostawiając po sobie swoje ubranie, co powoduje, że grupa przeżywa horror.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 243, strony 17-19 thumb|left|100px|Wendy w ubraniu od Hrologium Oszołomiona grupa nagle słyszy głos Horologium, który mówi im, aby się uspokoili, bo Wendy nic nie jest. Hrologium ochronił Wendy, ponieważ wyczuł ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, gdyż miał ustawiony automatyczny tryb odpowiedzi na zagrożenie. Lucy zastanawia się, dlaczego jej wcześniej nie chronił, gdy była w tarapatach, na co Hrologium odpowiada, że poziom zagrożenia był znacznie wyższy niż w poprzednich sytuacjach. Wendy po tym dziękuje Hrologium za uratowanie jej. Natsu pyta się dlaczego Wendy pozostawiła ubrania, a Gray zaczyna coś sugerować co sprawia, że Wendy krzyczy. Hrologium tłumaczy im, że chroni tylko jej ciało i wyjaśnia, że może zrobić to tylko raz ponieważ posiada swoje ograniczenia. Mówi im aby zachowali czujność i byli ostrożni, po czym znika, a Wendy wraca z powrotem na pole walki z nowymi ubraniami.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 244, strony 1-5 Gdy walka się wznawia, Wendy zostaje trafiona jednym z magicznych pocisków Hadesa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 244, strona 10 Później po ataku Hadesa Wendy leży na ziemi, płacze jak ich wróg pozornie przygotowuje się do zabicia Natsu, jest w szoku gdy Laxus się zjawia i wdaje się w walkę z Hadesem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 244, strony 14-21 Potem obserwuje jak Natsu, do którego Laxus przeniósł całą swoją magię, walczy z Hadesem w nowej formie Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Błyskawicy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 246, strony 2-12 Jest później przerażona, gdy widzi iż wszystkie te potężne ataki Natsu nawet nie uszkodziły Hadesa, który następnie budzi swe Oko Demona, i używa zaklęcia Nemezis, aby przywołać do zaatakowania domony.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 246, strony 17-19Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 247, strony 5-9 thumb|200px|Wendy używa Skrzydła Niebiańskiego Smoka Po przywołaniu Nemezis, Natsu wszystkich uspokaja, mówi że strach nie jest koniecznie złą rzeczą, i nie ma się czego bać bo nie są sami. Następnie cała grupa wstaje i rusza prosto na Hadesa, gdy Natsu się potyka Wendy i Lucy łapią go, po czym wyrzucają do przodu, gdzie Erza i Gray wybijają go wprost na ich przeciwnika. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 247, strony 10-18 Po uderzeniu Hadesa przez Natsu, Wendy zauważa że Wielkie drzewo Tenrō powróciło do swojego pierwotnego stanu, dzięki uprzejmości Ultear. Ich magia zostaje odnowiona, a grupa ponownie rusza do ataku na Hadesa, Wendy zaatakowała go używając Skrzydła Niebiańskiego Smoka. Po tym jak Hades otrzymał serie ciosów od wszystkich w końcu pada na ziemie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 248, strony 8-19 Hades zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego serce zostało zniszczone, za co odpowiedzialni są Happy, Carla i Pantherlily. Kiedy serce zostało zniszczone, źródło jego magii znikło, a Hades jest ostatecznie pokonany przez zespół magów.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 248, Pages 3-8, 10-19 Walka kończy się, a Exceedzi w końcu docierają do grupy, ale są oni ścigani przez członków Grimore Heart. Wendy i innym brakuje magii, ale reszta członków Fairy Tail przychodzi im na ratunek. Po wojnie Wendy odpoczywa w obozie na Wyspie Tenrō razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z gildii. thumb|left|200px|Wendy i pozostali łapią się za ręce Wesołe świętowanie Fairy Tail zostaje przerwany, gdy Acnologia, nikczemny Czarny Smok, ląduje na Wyspie Tenrō i zaczyna wszystkich atakować. Wszyscy magowie ruszają w kierunku statku, po tym jak smok wpada w szał.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov następnie przechodzi w pełny tryb Tytana i chwyta Acnologia, by powstrzymać ją od atakowania członków gildii, aby ci mogli uciec. Każdy chce pomóc Makarovowi, ale ten powstrzymuje ich, krzycząc do nich, że mają się nie sprzeciwiać ostatniemu rozkazowi mistrza.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 252, Pages 14-18 Kiedy mistrz gildii zostaje przytłoczony przez Acnologię wszyscy z gildii wracają i razem atakują smoka. Acnologia lekceważąc wszystkie połączone ataki, wzlatuje wysoko w niebo i przygotowuje się do użycia Smoczego Ryku na Wyspę Tenrō, wtedy wszyscy członkowie gildii łapią się za ręce. Mimo obietnicy Fairy Tail, że wrócą do domu, są oni dotknięci podmuchem Acnologii, która całkowicie unicestwia Wyspę Tenrō, nie pozostawiając nic za sobą.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 253, Pages 1-18 Saga X791 Po tym jak Drużyna Tenrō została uratowana przez niektórych członków Fairy Tail i The Trimens z Blue Pegasus siedem lat po zaginięciu na wyspie Tenrō, wracają do Fairy Tail, wszyscy gdzie razem z pozostałymi członkami gildii świętują swój powrót do domu. Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba Notka: Wydarzenia w tej sadze miały miejsce tylko w anime i niestanowią podstawy fabuły. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|200px|Wendy dziękuję Porlyusice za książke Po powrocie z pobytu na wyspie Tenrō trwającym siedem lat, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Carla i Happy, w celu znalezienia sposobu na zwiększenie siły swojej magii, poszli odwoedzić Porlyusice, ale ona przegoniła ich i kazała im trzymać się od niej z daleka.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 259, strony 9-11 Po ucieczce przed starszą kobietą, Wendy zaczyna płakać i mówi innym, że Grandeeney i Porlyusica mają ten sam głos i zapach.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 259, strony 19-21 Gdy grupa rozmawia o podobieństwach smoka i Polyusici, nagle kobieta, o której była mowa, pojawia się. Porlyusica mówi wszystkim, że nie ma nic do ukrycia, tłumaczy grupie, że jest Edolańskim odpowiednikiem Grandeeney. Kobieta daje Wendy książkę zawierającą dwa sekretne zaklęcia Magii Niebiańskiego Smoczego Zabójcy od Grandeeney, która nie była w stanie nauczyć tego dziewczynke. Na koniec Porlyusica ostrzega Wendi, aby nie nadużywała tych zaklęć po czym odchodzi.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 260, strony 2-11 thumb|left|200px|Levy pomaga Wendy odczytać książke Później grupa wraca do gildii, gdzie słyszą o Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, Wendy jest podekscytowana uczestnictwa w nim. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 260, strona 16Razem z Natsu, Lucy, Erzą, Grayem, Carlą, Happym, Levy, Juvią, Jetem i Droyem decydują trenować do turnieju na plaży. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 261, strona 3Podczas gdy inni trenują fizycznie, Wendy próbuje odczytać książkę, którą otrzymała od Porlyusici, pomaga jej w tym Levy. Później tego samego wieczoru, dziewczęta biorą wspólnie kąpiel i patrzą na gwiazdy, ale przeszkadzają im w tym chłopcy, którzy próbują ich podglądać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 261, strony 5, 12, 15-19 thumb|200px|Wendy w świecie Gwiezdnych duchów W drugim dniu szkolenia, grupe niespodziewanie odwiedza Virgo i zabiera wszystkich oprócz Jeta i Droya do Świata Gwiezdnych Duchów mówiąc im, że jest on zagrożony. Po przybyciu zostają oni przywitani przez Króla Gwiezdnych Duchów, który informuje grupe, że wiadomość od Virgo była tylko żartem, aby zaprosić ich żeby wspólnie uczcić powrót z Wyspy Tenrō. Cała grupa bierze w tym udział bez namysłu. Wendy później dziękuje Horologium za uratowanie jej w czasie walki z Hadesem, razem z Levy z niesmakiem komentują perwersyjny nawyk Taurusa i daje Cancerowi wystilizować sobie fryzurę. Kiedy dzień się kończy wszyscy wracają z powrotem na Ziemię, grupa dowiaduje się od Virgo, że jeden dzień spędzony w Świecie Gwiezdnych Duchów równa się prawie trzem miesiącom w normalnym świecie, są załamani tym, że zostało im pięć dni do turnieju i że nie mają już czasu na trening.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 262, Pages 2-20 thumb|left|230px|Wszyscy pogrążeni w depresji Podczas gdy grupa popada w depresję na plaży, Erzie na głowie ląduje gołąb z wiadomościa zachęcającą ich, aby przyszli oni do mostu znajdującego się na zachód w lesie. Przybywają na most, który nagle zostaje naprawiony, po czym przechodzą po nim i spotykają Jellala, Ultear i Meredy. Po chwili, Ultear postanawia podwyższyć wszystkim zebranym z Fairy Tail moc magiczną poprzez uaktywnienie ich "drugiego zbiornika z mocą" przy pomocy swojego Łuku Czasu, w zamian za zbadanie dziwnej magicznej mocy otaczającą Wielki Magiczny Turmiej.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 263, Pages 5-20 thumb|200px|Wendy i reszta czują ból spowodowany magią Ultear Pomimo namysłu nad tym,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 264, strony 2-3 wszyscy zgadzają się na to aby Ultear użyła swej magii na nich, z wyjątkiem Erzy wszyscy wewnątrz szopy wyją z potwornego bólu, a ich ciała pokrywają magiczne znaki.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 264, strona 16 thumb|left|230px|Wendy i Carla obserwowane przez tajemniczego stwora Po przybyciu do Crocus, grupa odkrywa, że do turnieju wybieranych jest po pięciu predstawicieli z każdej gildii. Wendy zostaje wybrana do grupy biorącej udział w turnieju, ze względu na nieobecność Laxusa i innych silniejszych członków. Wendy i Carla następnie decydują się na zwiedzanie miasta przed rozpoczęciem igrzysk,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 3-9 i obierają sobie na cel Zamek Mercurius. Kiedy przyhlądają się niemu i rozmawiają o jego wyglądzie, mała czarna postać spogląda się na nich z góry.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 13-14 thumb|200px|Lisanna i Happy odnajdują Wendy i Carlę Mała istota sprawia, że Wendy się sóźnia na umówioną godzinę 12:00. Kiedy eliminacje do turnieju się rozpoczynają, grupa decyduje się wziąć w zastępstwie za Wendy Elfmana, a Lisanna i Happy idą jej szukać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 266, strony 2-11 Exceed i najmłodsza siostra z rodzeństwa Strauss znajdują torbę Wendy, która spadła na ziemię.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 266, strona 19 Zarówno Wendy jak i Carla jak się później okazało zostały znalezione nieprzytomne w krzakach, z powodu wyssania dużej ilości magicznej mocy po zaatakowaniu małego, czarnego stworka należącego do Obry z Raven Tail. Porlyusica przybywa do stolicy i udziela Wendy pomocy, a także przysięgła dziewczynce, że uda się jej wyleczyć ją na tyle szybko, aby mogła wziąć jeszcze udział w turnieju.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 267, strony 3-6 thumb|left|200px|Porwanie Wendy i Carli Wendy nadal kontynłuje swój odpoczynek, zarówno przez cały pierwszy dzień, jak i część drugiego dnia igrzysk.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdziały 267-277 Kiedy Natsu odpoczywa po jego uczestnictwie w konkurencji Rydwan, Wendy wraz z Carlą i Porlyusicą zostają porwane przez czterech oprawców. Natsu krótko po tym incydencie budzi się i rusza w pościg za porywaczami, w końcu udaje mu się ich dorwać i pokonać. Następnie Wendy i inni budzą się i spoglądają w dół na zwycięzki koniec walki Elfmana z Bacchusem. Wendy przypomina Natsu co oprawcy mówili porywając ją i innych, zauważa że oni rzeczywiście szukali dziewczyny, która przebywała w sali chorych, a jedyną taką osobą była Lucy. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 278, strony 1-7, 26 Wendy i inni powracają do sali chorych, w której swoje siły odzyskuje Elfman po walce z Bachusem. Elfman mówi Wendy, aby zajeła jego miejsce w turnieju, na co dziewczynka chętnie się godzi.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 279, strony 1-4 Podczas pojedynku Mirajane i Jenny Realight, Wendy jest w szoku przez to, że walka zmieniła się w konkurs strojów kompielowych. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 279, strona 11 thumb|200px|Wendy gotowa do walki z Chelią Po zakończeniu konkurencji o nazwie Rydwan i walk, Wendy i inni członkowie jej zespołu poszli na obiad, po czym wracają do swej kwatery, gdzie na miejscu widzą stojącą na zewnątrz Yukino Agurie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 16-17 Po zaproszeniu Yukino do środka, Natsu zaczyna się denerwować bo niewie czego była członkini Sabertooth od nich chce, zostaje on uspokojony przez Wendy, która mówi mu żeby się uspokoił i wysłuchał najpierw tego co kobieta ma do powiedzenia. Yukino wszystkich zaskakuje, gdy proponuje Lucy dwa ze swoich Złotych Kluczy do Bram Gwiezdnych Duchów. Gdy Wendy pyta dlaczego chce oddać swoje klucze, Yukino odpowiada jej, że postanowiła tak zrobić pierwszego dnia turnieju, gdy tylko zobaczyła Lucy, uważa że jej Gwiezdne Duchy będą szczęśliwe jeśli zostaną powierzone silniejszemu magowi. Po tym jak Lucy grzecznie odmawia byłej członkini Sabertooth, ona, Wendy i Carla idą wziąć kąpiel. Wendy i Carla pytają Lucy czego nie wzieła kluczy, które były jej oferowane, na co ona odpowiada, że nie chciała przerywąć więzi między Duchami a ich magiem. Heartfilia pyta się Wendy, gdzie podział się Natsu, na co ona odpowiada, że poszedł za Yukino. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 282, strony 2-8 thumb|left|200px|Wendy atakuje Chelię W trzeci dzień turnieju, Wendy po tym jak skończyła właśnie zmieniać swoje ubrania na nowe, zostaje wybrana do czwartej walki razem z Chelią Blendy z Lamia Scale. Po tym jak Chelia potyka się i przewraca, Wendy pyta jej czy nic się jej nie stało i kończy tak samo jak ona. Gdy tłum śmieje się z nich, obie dziewczyny pozdrawiają się nawzajem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 287, strony 15-17 Obie dziewczyny wstają i zaczynają walczyć, wykorzystując szereg skomplikowanych zaklęć Niebiańskiej Magii. Wendy podczas walki przyjmuje na siebie wiele unikalnych technik Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Bogów, co powoduje wiele poważnych uszkodzeń. Wendy pomimo swoich urazów decyduje się dalej kontynuować walkę i atakuje Chelię Lśniącą Falą: Niebiańskim Wiertłem, jedną z sekretnych technik Niebiańskiego Smoczego Zabójcy. Po użyciu jednego z najsilniejszych zaklęć magini z Fairy Tail Chelia wygląda na pokonaną. Wendy patrzy ze zdziwieniem na Blendy, kiedy ta wstaje i okazuje się, że wszystkie odniesione przez nią rany zniknęły, bo zdążyła się wyleczyć.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 288, strony 2-19 thumb|200px|Atak Chelii nie trafia Wendy Wendy pomimo faktu, że została ranna, mówi Chelii, iż nie zrezygnuje i że nie potrzeba jej litości. Prosi swą przeciwniczkę, aby ta się nie powstrzymywała i wykorzystała swą pełną moc. Chelia chcąc zakończyć walkę atakuję magini z Fairy Tail swoją "Sekretną Techniką Zabójcy Boga", Niebiańskim Zgromadzeniem Chmur. Jednakże, Wendy udaje się uniknąć potężnego ciosu, poprzez odnowienie siły fizycznej swej przeciwniczki, co spowodowało, iż zaklęcie rzucone przez Chelię miało za szybki pęd i przez to chybiło. Po tym obie zaczynają walczyć na pięści, Wendy udaje się wytrzymać do końca czasu walki, po intensywnej bójce, zdeklarowany zostaje remis, dzięki czemu obie drużyny otrzymują po 5 pkt. Gdy walka zostaje zakończona, Chelia uzdrawia siebie, a następnie przystępuję do leczenia Wendy, przeprasza ją za to, że została tak mocno przez nią zraniona. Była przeciwniczka z Lamia Scale proponuje dziewczynce z Fairy Tail przyjaźń, którą ona od razu akceptuje.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 289, Strony 7-19 Po trzecim dniu wydarzeń i walk, magowie z Fairy Tail świętują swoje zwycięstwa dobrze się bawiąc w barze. Wendy nie cieszy się ze swojego zwycięztwa z Chelią, inni widząc to dodają dziewczynce otuchy, mówiąc jej, że wypadła świetnie. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 290, Strony 13, 15-17 thumb|left|200px|Wendy i Chelia bawiące się na basanie Podczas świętowania w barze do Wendy, Erzy i Lucy podchodzi Levy, ktora mówi im o bardzo popularnym w Crocus, gigantycznym parku rozrywki. Gildia decyduje się to sprawdzić. Wendy wychodząc na basen w swym stroju kąpielowym jest uradowana widząc tak duże miejsce.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 298, Strony 2-4 Dziewczynka rozglądając się dostrzega Chelię, która pyta ją czy z jej ranami po ich walce już wszystko w porządku. Kiedy Wendy mówi że tak, Chelia od razu bierze ją za rękę i obie idą się razem bawić.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 298, Strona 7 Są zajęte chlapaniem się wodą, gdy Gray i Lyon wdają się w bójkę i zamrażają wszystkie kąpieliska, dziewczynki są przerażone, kiedy lód groźnie je otacza. Starając się stopić lód, Natsu używa swej magii, ale zamiast tego niszczy park i wysyła wszystkich w powietrze. Wendy lądując spada na Chelię, jest oszołomiona i zszokowana tym, że wydarzenia te miały taki obrót.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 298, Strony 18-20 Podczas czwartego dnia turnieju, Wendy obserwuje swą przyjaciółkę z drużyny Lucy, która bierze udział w konkurencji o nazwie Wodna Bitwa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, Strona 6 Po tym jak Chelia Blendy zostaje wyeliminowana z gry, Wendy patrzy na nią i stwierdza, że dziewczyna dała z siebie wszystko w takich okolicznościach.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, Strona 12 Wendy biegnie na arenę, kiedy Minerva uwalnia Lucy z jej uścisku. Wraz z Chelią leczy urazy swej przyjaciółki, zanim zostaje zabrana do ośrodka medycznego. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, Strona 2 Później, czekając na przebudzenie Lucy, Wendy mówi, że to dzięki leczeniu Chelii, życiu Heartfilii nic nie zagraża.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, Strony 5-6 Po tym jak Makarov przekazał informację magom z Fairy Tail, iż z obu drużyn musi powstać jeden pięcioosobowy zespół, Wendy mówi reszcie, że będzie im z całych sił kibicować.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, Strony 8-11 Wendy życzy powodzenie swoim kolegom z gildii, Natsu i Gajelowi przed rozpoczęciem podwójnej walki z Duetem Smoczych Zabójców z Sabertooth.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, Strona 1 Gdy walka dalej trwa, Wendy jest zszokowana, postawą Stinga, kiedy ten mówi do Roguea, że on sam wystarczy, aby pokonać Gajeela i Natsu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 295, Strona 4 Podczas leczenia ran Lucy, Wendy cały czas obserwuje swych kolegów z gildii dzięki Lacrimo wizji, patrząc jak wiele ciosów przyjęli na siebie od Stinga, jest szczęśliwa widząc że wszystko z nimi w porządku.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 295, Strona 29 Później Wendy wraz z Elfmanem czeka z niecierpliwością, aby zobaczyć wynik walki Natsu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 296, Strona 16 Kiedy okazuje się, że Natsu wygrał walkę, Wendy w szczęściu przytula się do Lucy. Tego dnia pozostaje później w izbie chorych.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 297, Strony 3 i 14 thumb|200px|Gajel przyprowadza Natsu i Wendy na Smocze Cmentarzysko Później Wendy i kilku jej przyjaciół z gildii, zupełnie nie wiedząc czego mają się spodziewać, są prowadzeni przez Gajeela pod Arene Igrzysk. Kiedy ona i inni docierają do wyznaczonego miejsca, odkrywają, że natknęli się na Smocze Cmentarzysko. Gdy wszyscy zastanawiają się, co mogło się wydarzyć w przeszłości, Wendy nagle przypomina sobie o sekretnej technice Mlecznej Drodze, o której powiedziała jej Porlyusica, mówi innym, że dzięki niej jest w stanie porozumieć się Duszami Smoków. Grupa uważa, że dzięki temu zaklęciu mogą dowiedzieć się co stało się zmarłym smokom i ewentualnie uzyskać jakieś informacje dotyczące zniknięcia przybranych rodziców Smoczych Zabójców.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 300, Strony 14-19 Następnie Wendy rysuje na ziemi magiczną pieczęć, po czym zaczyna wymawiać inkantację zaklęcia Mlecznej Drogi. Po chwili udaje jej się zlokalizować duszę, którą od razu przywołuje. Przywołany smok Ziroconis rozgląda się, gdyż myśli, iż to Grandine przywróciła go chwilowo do życia, gdy zauważa Wendy jest zaskoczony, ale mówi o niej, że jest urocza i chętnie by ją zjadł, dziewczynka po tych słowach pozostaje spokojna, bo wie że jest on tylko duszą i nie może jej skrzywdzić. Szkarłatny smok wyjaśnia historię Smoczych Zabójców, a ponadto tłumaczy, iż to Acnologia stoi za śmiercią wszystkich smoków na cmentarzu, po wspomnieniu tego grupę ogarnia chwilowy strach. Następnie Ziroconis znika, każdy próbuje go wywołać, ale Wendy przeprasza i stwierdza, że jego dusza zniknęła i przeszła dalej. Dziewczynka, wraz ze wszystkimi, jest zaskoczona nagłym pojawieniem Yukino i Arcadiosa , a także wiadomością, iż to Zeref stoi za tym, że Acnologia przemieniła się w smoka.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 301, Strony 4-21 left|thumb|200px|Wendy i reszta wyrzuceni z zamku Widząc Arcadiosa i Yukino, Wendy zastanawia się, nad tym czego potrzebuje on od Magów Gwiezdnych Duchów i wysłuchuje byłej członkini Sabertooth mówiącej o tym, że mają oni plan, dzięki któremu mogą pokonać Zerefa i Acnologię.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 302, Strony 2-5 Wendy wkrótce udaje się do pałacu Mercurius, gdzie podziwia jego wielkość, przed podjęciem działań widzi maszynę wyznaczoną do planu zaćmienia, pokazaną przez Arcadiosa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 302, Strony 7-9 Słuchając wymogów planu, Wendy zauważa, iż data rozpoczęcia projektu jest taka sama jak data zniknięcia smoków.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 302, Strony 10-12 Jednakże Imperialna Armia wyłania się i nakazuje aresztować Lucy, Yukino i Arcadiosa, twierdząc Plan Zaćmienia jest niebezpieczne i musi zostać zatrzymany.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 302, Strony 13-16 Natsu próbuje ich ocalić, niestety jego moc magiczna jest wyssana z jego ciała, po tym Magowie z Fairy Tail zostają wyrzuceni z zamku, ale powiedziano im, że mogą mieć audiencję u króla, jeśli uda im się wygrać Wielki Turniej Magiczny.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 302, Strony 17-19 Saga Gwiezdne Duchy Zaćmienia Saga Wioska Słońca Saga Tartarus Saga Avatar Saga Imperium Alvarez Odniesienia Nawigacja